Fubuki/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows During the fight against Demonic Fan, Fubuki and the Blizzard Group try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily beaten by it and are subsequently rescued by Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki who takes her away after defeating the monster. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Fubuki decides to hunt down criminals and monsters. By the end of the week, she earns 2 million. By the time they finally get a new ride the disaster alert goes off, the Blizzard group mobilizes to meet it, only to be caught in traffic. Another as of yet unnamed hero soon dispatches it, however, leaving Fubuki rather despondent. Numbers Fubuki once again attempts to convince Saitama to become a member of the Blizzard Group. When it's clear Eyelashes' arguments aren't working - Saitama is distracted with video games - Fubuki offers to have Saitama and his group (Genos, Bang, and King) go up against the Blizzard Group and whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Fubuki then has Saitama and his friends play her group at fighting games, Bang losing due to not knowing how to play, Genos crushing the controller, and Saitama not being skilled enough. Eventually, it comes down to King who proceeds to defeat Fubuki's men in a thirty-game winning streak. Shocked, she follows Saitama and his group as they deal with a Demon-level threat several other Heroes were caught up in. When Child Emperor scans Fubuki and shows that her physical abilities are the same as an average person she sinks further into depression. Saitama tells Fubuki she should stop being so concerned with rankings and power levels and letting her surroundings rule her. Remembering her sister saying the same thing, Fubuki comes back to her senses, and proceeds to annihilate a swarm of parasitic monsters with her psychic powers. She admits she lost to Saitama, but claims she still hasn't given up. Reminding her of the bargain of the bet, Saitama has her treat him and his friends to dinner. She then delays it when she counts calories. OVA The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening After Fubuki and the Blizzard Group get rid of one of Deep Sea King's leftover henchman, they are disheartened to learn that their heroism didn't make the next day's newspaper but everyone else's (including Tatsumaki) did. Fubuki takes this the hardest, and decides to go on a train ride to City Z to clear her thoughts. Genos, coincidentally, happens to also be on the same train with groceries. Later during the ride, Genos receives a call that an ex-Hero planted a bomb on the train and that it will detonate once it reaches the train station. Fubuki evacuates the panicked civilians off the train while enlisting the help of a budding, C-class hero to find the bomb; Genos tries to slow down the train from the outside. As Fubuki evacuates the C-class hero and hesitates while thinking about what to do with the bomb, Tatsumaki appears and successfully allows the train to detonate with no casualties; Fubuki once again expresses envy towards her older sister's actions. On the walk back, Fubuki meets up with Swim, who expresses gratitude for Fubuki's actions and wishes to join Fubuki's group once she reaches B-class. References Category:Characters Other Media